


AU: Ghost Stories: Chosen

by Riptor25



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabal Empire, Game: Destiny 2: Season Of The Dawn, Kinderguardians (Destiny), Other, Post-Red War (Destiny), The Red War (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptor25/pseuds/Riptor25
Summary: After the events of Forsaken, after Cayde-6's untimely death, after ADA-1, the Dredgens, and the Emissary, a ghost finds it's Chosen, and creates just one more dangerous mystery for humanity to grapple with.





	1. In Shade of the Traveler

The ghost swam through the air, traversing the Last City in solitude, scanning bits of rubble and caved in buildings street by street. It was searching for it's Guardian, as all ghosts did. Any body part no matter how old had to be scanned; it's owner's history reviewed and evaluated. Anyone was a candidate to be resurrected as a Guardian, but not all candidates were worthy. 

The small mechanical eye continued to scan every day. It's one goal was to find it's one and only Guardian, and there were so many to choose from now that the Red War was over. Even though the Cabal's infamous Red Legion had only targeted defenseless Guardians for slaughter during the war, many lives had still been lost in the wake of their invasion. It made the Guardian-less ghosts' jobs easier and more pertinent, but no less somber.

The ghost knew all this, letting it drive the little piece of the Traveler to keep searching everywhere. A gleam among some trees caught it's mechanical eye, and the ghost glided over to the stand of trees. The sunlight of the day was cast into shadow as the ghost's journey took it under the Traveler itself. Recently awakened, the huge globe now eminated warmth and light all around it. Though many had tried to do so, it was ironically the latest bid to capture it by the Red Legion that had awakened the Traveler for the first time in many, many years.

Finally the ghost arrived at what had caught it's eye. The small glint it had spied earlier was what looked like liquid gold, glittering in between some rocks by the small group of trees, and as the ghost approached, it could almost feel the Light eminating from it.

"Strange..." The ghost puzzled, floating closer. "How did such a part of the Traveler's Light get lost in plain sight like this?"

It ventured a scan, figuring at the very least, it would warrant a notification to the Vanguard.

The ghost stopped short. "This...this is a person!" It exclaimed to the trees. Flashes of pain, loss, and betrayal came flooding in as the ghost sifted through the emotions left behind by the body. It couldn't see memories outright, but instead caught the strong emotions and mindset of the individual as they raced through it's mechanical mind.

Pain and other raw emotions always flooded in first. It was the ghost's job to push past those more base feelings and dig into what made the person tick. Describing such things to non-ghosts was a bit of a difficult matter, though this ghost likened it to picking out all the different parts in a symphony. It was only a few seconds before the more driving emotions flooded in, and the ghost tried to focus on the melody. Revenge crept in like an almost painfully held high-note on a wind instrument, which was to be expected, along with a sense of greater purpose that blared with all the strength of a brass chorus. Beneath all of that, however, was the steady and powerful percussion of determination; unyielding and unending. 

The ghost stopped it's scan. It had everything it needed. This... whatever it was, had that spark. The one needed for any ghost to feel the Light well up inside them enough to first resurrect their Chosen. There was a burst of light as the ghost opened itself, letting the Light weave throughout the odd leftover and knit the body back together. Only then did it realize just what it had done.

"No....oh no..." 

Ghaul awoke, gasping for air, the last words he had spoken still fresh on his lips. "Traveler, you do see me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this one swimming around in my head ever since the vanilla D2 campaign. I realize now it's a bit derivative due to a certain other newly formed Canon Guardian, but we'll see if I can intertwine this idea with that one.


	2. War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vanguard decide what to do with their newest Guardian, trying to find balance between honesty and secrecy for one whose past self left behind such widespread destruction.

Zavala stormed into the war room, brushing past a frame that was dutifully sweeping to find Ikora Rey, Suraya Hawthorne, and Lord Shaxx already there and waiting. Cayde-6's seat, the seat of the Hunter Vanguard, was still vacant. Moving to his own seat but refusing to sit, Zavala rested his arms on the long table and looked at each face in turn.

"We have a crisis on our hands. Not one of invasion, but one of potential panic among the masses." He began, letting his words set the tone for the meeting. No pleasantries, no small talk.

"What we have," Ikora said, playing off of Zavala's introduction, "Is unprecendented. Nothing like this has happened before since the Risen first...arose. But this? Such an enemy of Guardians and the Traveler has never been chosen by the Traveler."

"No." Shaxx boomed, slamming a finger down on the table, "There has been another. Recently too."

"You speak of Uldren Sov. Resurrected by....Pulled Pork." Zavala all but mumbled the ghost's name.

"Speaking of the whelp, where is Sov?" Shaxx continued.

"He's still in the Reef. For now that's the safest place for him, much for the same reason we want this current situation kept under wraps. My Hidden are keeping a watchful eye on him."

"So that's two bad guys made into Guardians. Does the Traveler make mistakes?" Hawthorne said. Being a non-Guardian gave her the freedom to openly ask the question many in the war room were thinking.

"I know what the Speaker would say." Ikora said, a bit of solemnity creeping into her tone.

"And yet we are talking about the one in whose care the Speaker perished." Zavala countered.

"So why Ghaul?" Hawthorne pressed. "And since when did ghosts revive anything besides Human, Awoken, or Exo?"

"I've already spoken both with the ghost that found him, and with other ghosts who both have and have not yet found their Guardian." Ikora said, giving a show of peace and confidence not everyone shared. "We all know that ghosts can read into who we were before being resurrected, though to what extent seems to vary. What is consistent, however, is that they feel a spark of Light within whatever part of a soul is left in the body. When they feel that Light combined with factors such as tenacity or loyalty, they become a prime candidate for Guardianship."

"But whatever Light that ghost found inside Ghaul was left over from what he stole from the Traveler!" Zavala all but shouted.

"What we need to decide is what we do with him." Hawthorne said, giving a pointed look at Zavala to quell his outburst.

Ikora sighed, closing her eyes as she spoke, "We face the same conundrum as with Uldren. Do we punish what is essentially a new person for the sins committed by their past self?" She looked up, meeting the gaze of everyone in the room before continuing, "Can we in good conscience imprison or even execute a Guardian who has technically done nothing wrong?"

"So what? We just give him a ship and aim him at the hordes of the Darkness?" Asked Hawthorne.

"I don't think that is wise." Zavala countered. "What if he comes into contact with other Cabal? Or worse, Red Legionnaires specifically."

"You don't suggest throwing him into my Crucible!?" Shaxx balked, hands on hips in a show of staunch opposition to the idea. "Surely he alone would break any team thrown at him! Such a beast is better fit for that Drifter's poorly structured Gambit than for my beloved Crucible!"

"It is against Vanguard policy for Guardians to go looking into their past. Let him run free, let him find and commune with his own kind, and Ghaul will be too tempted to resist. What he does with that revelation could prove disastrous."

The other Guardians all nodded at Zavala's warning. The room was quiet aside from the frame's quiet sweeping.

Hawthorne couldn't help but gawk, "We keep the truth hidden from him? You all know that won't end well; for him, for any of us."

"Then what do you suggest, Suraya?" Zavala asked, shifting all attention onto her.

She let out a long sigh before answering. It gave her time to think now that she was suddenly in the spotlight. "I know we can't just dump all of Dominus Ghaul's baggage onto him from the start. But...we can't hide it all from him either. In both scenarios the sudden revelation would cause anyone to snap. So we pair him with a Guardian we can trust, and for a while we keep him off the battlefields entirely."

"So you're saying we let the facts of recent history come naturally for him. Let him discover who he was if he looks into it and help this....new Ghaul cope with what is revealed?" Ikora asked with more than a hint of incredulity. Suraya merely nodded.

Zavala crossed his arms, standing nearly as tall as Shaxx, "That only leaves the problem of the masses. He cannot stay in the City. There would be riots the Tower hasn't seen since the Concordat coup."

"We take him to the Farm." Hawthorne said quickly, causing even Zavala to cock an eyebrow. "There aren't a lot of Guardians who go there anymore, and since the grand reopening of the tower, most civilians have moved out as well. Aside from a few of my most trusted people, Devram, and Tyra Karn, it's all but deserted."

"If word gets out, it will be on us for keeping Ghaul a secret." Ikora said ominously, letting the words hang in the air.

"It will be on all of humanity if we do nothing and let him fall into Cabal hands." Zavala retorted. "This is the best option we have."

Shaxx slammed his hands down on the table, drawing a start from Hawthorne and the attention of the others, "Good! It is settled then! Now, where is the brute? We should start this immediately. Should you like, I can provide combat training at the Farm. The Redjacks could use a workout!"

"His ghost led him to us after first making contact about it's actions. He's in a transmat cell on it's way out of the city as we speak. Amanda Holliday is personally overseeing transport. He... was fully compliant; he made no attempts at resisting or escape. By all accounts he very well is a new person."

It was Zavala's turn to sigh, "Then we honor Cayde by using his favorite tactic; playing things by ear. I believe that adjourns our meeting. Remember, we are all sworn to the greatest secrecy on this. Ikora and I will take suggestions for Guardian partners. Next meeting we will vote on the candidate. Choose wisely. Trustworthiness and secrecy are what we want in a partner for Ghaul. Dismissed."

Three Guardians and one Steward exited the war room in silence, letting their words and decisions die quietly as they each swore themselves to that solemnity. The room went dark and silent, save for the steady sweeping and flickering red eye of a lone twitching sweeper frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the Vanguard had the same or a similar discussion when dealing with Uldren Sov, and given the background of both characters, where they are allowed to go can radically shift how they grow and who they become. I also got some heavy KotOR vibes while writing this, so if you haven't already, go play Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.


	3. Introductions Are The Hardest Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived at the Farm, the new Guardian has his first full conversation with his ghost.

The new Guardian was in an accommodating room all things considered, even if none of the furniture fit his excessively large size. Thankfully the room had a high ceiling, but the table, chair, bed, and adjoining room's facilities, while more than adequate for any other, were not for him. He was different, and he could tell it in how the few others he'd already met had looked at him. He offered no resistance, why should he if they were allies? The only part that troubled him was their confiscation of his ghost; the first to speak to him.

Those he'd met had all been fellow Guardians, and had introduced themselves as members of the Vanguard; ones who stood in opposition to threats against humanity. Zavala and Ikora Rey were their names, and both held an air of distant suspicion that didn't quite border on malice.

Each had taken turns asking him questions, sitting at one side of the table, and he answered as best he could, sitting on the floor opposite them. His ghost had told him the Vanguard were to be trusted, and he could respect a healthy level of wariness towards someone new. Their questions puzzled him. They asked for his name, but he had none to give. This seemed to ease the tension in their faces, and they pressed on further, asking if he knew where he was, recent events, about the low-altitude orb that pulsed with light above the city called the Traveler. He knew nothing of any of these, and with each rumbling "I do not know" he uttered, their wariness and suspicion seemed to ebb.

After a good several hours of questions, the two stood, and he followed suit, looming over both figures to the point that they were in his shadow. 

"I believe we are done here, for now." The one named Zavala said, his periwinkle brow still set in a motionless furrow.

"We're sending you to the Farm." Ikora Rey continued, giving Zavala a look that he could not read. "You will begin your training there. We'll have a more suitable living situation ready for you, and Lord Shaxx has offered his combat frames to help in your training. Guardians are just what the name implies; protectors. We work to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats both without and within. That now is your task as well." 

She said that last part a little more softly, as if ruminating on her own words. "We will aslo be sending a fellow Guardian to the Farm with you. They will be able to help you learn and master your abilities, and will let us know if you need anything further. Though, we'll check in from time to time."

With that, the two of them turned to leave, though the Guardian found himself calling after them, "...What of my ghost?"

Zavala paused, not turning around. "You feel... attachment to your ghost, Guardian?"

He paused before answering, sensing in his gut that the question, like all the others before it, was a test of some kind. "Yes. I feel connected to it. I understand that it is what resurrected me but," he paused again, choosing his words, "It was also the first person to speak to me. I find that very important."

The room was filled with a long silence before Zavala answered in a controlled tone, "Indeed. Rest assured, your ghost will be returned to you before you set off for the Farm. You needn't worry."

And with that, the Guardian was once again left alone in the room of miniature furniture, left with so many questions, and so few explanations.

***

"I suppose introductions are in order" the little ghost said, hovering in the gloved palm of the Guardian's hand. "You'll have to go first, since I don't have a name aside from Ghost."

The two were standing near the landing pads at the Farm, having just disembarked from a ship that was now only a rapidly shrinking speck on the morning's horizon. Ghost and Guardian surveyed the surroundings, looking from the worn down homestead to the barn with morning light pouring in from too many holes in the roof. At the far end was a small open area with a cracked fountain set in the middle. The place was quiet, with only one person-an elderly Awoken woman-busying herself on the far end of the fountain.

The Guardian's attention returned to look down at the ghost, half of his face obscured by a breath mask, though much thought and confusion played across his furrowed brow and red eyes. "I have no name either, ghost. In this much, we are a fitting pair."

The ghost gave an awkward chuckle, "Oh, right. Guess that complicates introductions then, huh?"

Silence again, followed by the Guardian giving his own awkward cough, "Perhaps we should name each other. Then we remain on even footing."

The air was heavy for the ghost, as it knew even a small matter like this could hold much larger ramifications down the line. The Vanguard had been uncharacteristically vague in their instructions: 'Do not lie to Ghaul about his past, but do not give him information unbidden'. There was a lot of subtext in that order, and leaving it up to the discretion of the ghost made it's shell feel heavy as if it was coated in lead. Should it give him his true name? Or would making a new name help distance the new Guardian from his blackened past? But what if doing so made him feel lied to? How would he handle discovering his former name? They couldn't both just remain nameless, could they? The small mechanical mind spun with the innumerable scenarios. It wished it could ask the Vanguard right here and now. But again, they would probably leave it up to the ghost's discretion. Worried, the ghost clamped down on it's fears, simulated a deep breath, and decided.

"Ghaul. You...your name is Ghaul; Guardian of the Light."

Ghaul stood there in silence, mulling over his new name. It felt strange on the tongue, though he didn't expect he'd be saying his own name all that often, so that wasn't a fair complaint. Overall it felt good; something in this world that finally fit him rather than anyone but him. "Ghaul..." He said in a slow rumble that almost seemed to make his ghost quiver, "I accept your name and will wear it with pride."

The ghost swore if it were organic it would have betrayed itself with a sigh of relief. That went smoother than it could have hoped. 

"And now for your name..." Ghaul said after a time, causing the ghost to start.

Being honest with itself, this was the moment it had always dreamed of. A small part of it's subconscious felt partly guilty for having it's name chosen by the former 'conqueror of the light', but the thing any ghost wanted after finding their Chosen was to be given a name. Anticipation flooded it's shell, and for a few brief-and later cherished-moments, the ghost saw not Dominus Ghaul looking down at it, but it's own Guardian instead. In that regard, among all the mixed feelings of this whole situation, the ghost allowed itself to revel in the joy of bonding with it's Guardian.

"Yours was the first voice I heard, ghost. You need a name that fits that moment. Therefore I will call you...Speaker."

The ghost's circuitry ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing? What foreshadowing?


	4. A Tangled Web Woven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As pieces are placed on both sides of the board, plans become alliances as the implications begin to set in.

The Spider adjusted his girth with two arms, as a third twirled his newest ghost bauble. The advent of Guardians rallying in the Reef after their Vanguard's death had proved to be quite the boon to his business ventures. They provided muscle and protected his assets, and were either too preoccupied or simply didn't care enough to report his less than legal transactions, unlike the Awoken had been. Because of that, he found their current arrangement to be quite beneficial.

It was also because of the Guardian presence in the Reef that he was able to look down at the royal messenger before him. The diminutive Psion knelt before him, it's gleaming golden armor contrasted by pearly white accents and rich purple cloth. However all attention eventually was drawn to the single ruby orb set in the center of the helm she wore; an eye that now focused on him, ignoring his two guards, both of whom held arc spears at her throat.

Spider took a deep, rattling breath, using the human tongue, "Nagaz, Emissary of Calus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

He wasn't exactly sure just how well Psions could tell the future, but figured Emperor Calus of the Cabal was one for pomp and ceremony either way. Calus was another who benefited from the presence of the Guardians, and Spider couldn't help but feel a bit of kinship based on that...though he wouldn't let that give him a moment's pause in robbing the emperor blind if given the chance. In both their situations, the Guardians were more a force for homeostasis than for the purging strength of the Light, and the Spider liked things just as they were.

Nagaz continued to stare at him before speaking the language of the Guardians as well; a common language to all in the system, yet foreign to them both. "His glorious Eminence sends his regards to you, Spider of the Reef. The great and generous Emperor Calus wishes to give you that most valuable commodity in exchange for your assistance."

"Ah, information. A commodity I value above all others, but which has a very short shelf-life. What would your emperor have me do for him?"

That ruby gem continued to stare at him, "The information he grants you is in the request itself; Dominus Ghaul lives. That is the extent of what we know. My sybarite emperor wishes to know where he has gone, and has great confidence in your network's ability to find him."

The constant fiddling with his dead ghost stopped as Spider took in what was just said. He knew Calus to be duplicitous in his own right, but he wasn't one to outright lie. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his makeshift throne with all four arms, "I happen to have good ties with the Guardian who finished Ghaul off, so you'll forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical of your claim."

He was probing for more Intel, hoping the emissary had something else to give. His gambit paid off, and she nodded, "It is the Guardians who hide him from us. The small amount of information Emperor Calus has gleaned says that Dominus Ghaul has been reborn as one of their ranks; a Guardian."

"Well, well, well. A Cabal Guardian you say? First of his kind. I suppose this means he's lost his memories, like the Reef's own poor Mad Prince?" More probing, even as he tried to grapple with the implications of all this. A more important question was percolating in his mind even as he spoke. He just had to word it in a way that Nagaz would answer.

"It would appear so. The Vanguard wish to hide him away as they decide what to do with him. My Emperor would very much like to meet this new Dominus Ghaul in person, aboard his gourmand flyer. Of course you will also be compensated handsomely for your efforts."

She rose, implying both her intent to leave, as well as expecting an answer to Calus' proposal, all but ignoring his spine-armored guards as they echoed her motions. Spider's question needed asking, and it was now or never.

"Say we do help you in your noble quest. I'm keenly interested in what your grand Emperor plans to do with Ghaul once he gets him."

Realistically, Spider could only think of two options; either Calus wanted a Guardian in his pocket for a rainy day, or, taking a darker turn, he wanted retribution for the Red Legion coup that Ghaul led eons ago. If it was the former, then homeostasis was sure to be upset once Cabal had access to the Light. If the latter, well, every imagined death Calus had ever considered for Ghaul would be played out one by one on a being who could never truly die.

"Your answer?" Nagaz pressed, ignoring his burning question.

There was no hesitation in his reply, "I'll see what strings I can pull to find your missing usurper. I take it you have some way for me to contact his eminence?"

She nodded, producing a small golden cylinder no bigger than the strange coins old Xur used to peddle, with smoothed edges and a crimson hologram projector gem embedded in the middle. Spider leaned forward enough to pluck the device from her outstretched hand before settling back into his throne.

"Contact him only when you have absolute surety of where the traitor is holed up." She turned to leave as the Spider held up a hand to ward off his guards. At the doorway she half turned, focusing her eye on him one last time, "My emperor prizes accuracy of Intel over speed, however, he will be most pleased with a timely report."

Spider chuckled before rasping another long breath, "Rest assured, if Emperor Calus is as generous as legend claims, I'll have all the motivation I need to get him what he wants."

He waited until she left his safe house, waited until reports came that she had broken for deep space, and then waited until contacts among the Fallen on Nessus confirmed her ship had entered the system before he made his next move.

Any real player in the game of Life knew never to place all bets on a single contender. It was always best to hedge one's wagers. You wouldn't always make a killing in profits, but you'd always come out ahead.

"Contact our friend in the Tower." He said to the open air. Both guards scrambled to comply. He took another long breath as he resumed fiddling with his dead ghost shell, "Let's see if Drifter has any interest in purchasing some Cabal intrigue."


	5. The School of Hard Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly reborn Guardian Ghaul meets his mentor. Discussions about the future bring up events from the past.

Apparently harnessing the Light was a much more difficult task than Ghaul had initially surmised. He could feel it inside him; a sense of purpose and something like a vast pool of strength waiting deep within, but tapping into that power was proving to be his biggest obstacle in training.

Now nearly a week old, at least according to his awareness, he had become accustomed to his new home at the Farm. There were few who lived here, but that made the place tranquil. Of those, he now knew Tyra Karn, the Cryptarch who has been kind enough to tell him the history of the Guardians, and Lord Shaxx, who had visited several times already; first to deliver some of his Redjack combat frames, and then to begin plans for a special combat arena for Ghaul to train with.

Throughout it all, his ghost, Speaker, gave a running commentary, gabbing about anything and everything they came across. Ghaul couldn't help but see it as nervous chatter, filling the silent moments between them. He also couldn't help but notice how everyone he had met thus far acted wary of him, and he was sure it had to do with being the first Cabal born as a Guardian; something he was reminded of daily.

Little was his knowledge of the Cabal people, not for lack of access to records, but more personal wariness of what he might find. Instead, he kept himself occupied with tasks around the farm, learning simple pleasures from the likes of Tyra Karn as his ghost gabbed away. It had only been a week but Ghaul was beginning to feel at peace here. His routine had become simple upkeep; felling trees with a few mighty swings of an old hatchet, chopping wood for fires inside the farmstead, some simple combat practice and firing exercises with the Redjacks, and then sleeping under the night sky with a tent donated by Tess Eververse as shelter. He did not know much about his past, but he somehow knew he'd never felt this level of peace before.

He awoke the next morning just as the sun began to rise, peeking out over the shard of the Traveler, and Speaker already hovering nearby just outside of the tent. "Good morning, Ghaul." It said, dipping slightly in greeting.

Ghaul nodded to it as he rolled out from under the tent and rose. He looked over to his armor plates, neatly stacked beside where he slept, and reached for them, attaching the plates one by one.

"Today is the day." Speaker said, always one to keep a conversation. "Today we meet our mentors."

Ghaul looked up at the ghost, "Mentors?" He asked, emphasizing the plural.

"Well, yes. I'll have a fellow ghost to learn under; one that has had a Guardian for far longer than I have. Both of us will be doing some learning today."

Ghaul nodded his acceptance of the logic, and returned to donning his armor, contemplating what he might expect from this upcoming change to his routine. In a way, he felt like he'd done all this before; the training, the combat, the ascension through the ranks. He shook his head to clear it, and stood, taking the large chest and back pieces of his armor and sliding them into place.

Speaker's gaze shifter to the sky, and Ghaul picked out the distant thrumming of an approaching craft. "That must be them!" The little ghost said excitedly, it's eye zooming in to pick out the first hint of a ship on the horizon. 

Ghaul finished attaching the last armor plate and lumbered over to the crumbling brickwork retaining wall that surrounded the center of the Farm and it's central fountain. One of his tasks while living here had been to repair the masonry, and became a part of his morning routines. Picking up the tools he had set aside the previous day, Ghaul got to work, carefully mixing, pouring, and laying the mortar and brick.

Speaker couldn't help his excitement. "Judging by triangulation, it should only be an hour or so before the transport touches down!" It swung around to face Ghaul as the Cabal-guardian continued his morning work. "I'll bet they sent their strongest Titan! Or maybe a Warlock to help you connect to your inner Light! Or perhaps--"

"Perhaps we will know for certain in an hour." Ghaul finished for the excitable ghost.

Speaker, however, was unperturbed. In the few weeks they had spent every waking moment together, the ghost had learned quite a bit about this "new" Ghaul. He was quiet and contemplative, and while he showed bits of latent memory fragments from his former life as Dominus, Ghaul had mostly come across as innocent; a new being stuck in the body of a conqueror. However he still felt wary, as if one wrong step could mess everything up; reawakening the dormant conqueror within.

The first few nights after being sent to the Farm, Speaker had thought on this as Ghaul slept. Wasn't that what all Guardians were; new people resurrected in the body of someone who had already died and passed on? And didn't many Guardians already have to grapple with their past? Ana Bray came to mind. Maybe Ghaul was more similar to his new kin than even the Vanguard realized. And aside from that initial feeling of dread, Speaker had felt the affinity between Guardian and ghost only grow. Ghaul was a Guardian now, and Speaker was his ghost. It felt at peace with this knowledge.

"I think you're as excited as me." Speaker said after a short pause. Ghaul only grunted in response.

The minutes passed and the ship in the far distance ballooned until Speaker could make out the class and paintjob on it, all while Ghaul continued his morning routine. With the hour almost up, he finally put down his tools and stood to admire the progress he had made on the brickwork.

Speaker warbled excitedly, drawing his attention to the landing pads. His new mentor was here. A pair of Redjacks bustled over to the craft as a Guardian transmitted out of the ship before it lifted off and sped away. The Guardian patted one of the combat frames on the shoulder, slipping past the pair as he did so.

"A Hunter," Speaker commented, angling it's shell in curiosity. "That's a bit of a surprise."

Ghaul, unable to quell his own curiosity, leaned in towards his ghost without turning his gaze, "Why is that, Speaker?"

"Oh, well, Hunters aren't exactly known for settling down long enough to train fellow Guardians; unless it's on-the-job training out in the field. They all have a penchant for wanderlust I guess."

Speaker's shell angled inward toward it's eye, as if squinting to better see the approaching Guardian, then gasped, "Hey, I know that Guardian! That's Shiro-4!"

Ghaul looked down at the ghost with a questioning look.

"He represented the Vanguard at Felwinter Peak during the SIVA Crisis. It was...a little before your time." The ghost added, seeing the blank look from Ghaul.

"He is an Exo Hunter," Ghaul remarked, trying to apply the basics he had learned already.

Speaker nodded, "Yes. Protege to Cayde-6, the former Hunter Vanguard."

Ghaul had researched the Vanguard extensively after meeting Ikora Rey and Zavala. He read recent reports about the demise of Cayde-6, and the subsequent search for a new Hunter vanguard. He wondered as Shiro-4 approached why he hadn't been chosen for the role.

Shiro, for his part, didn't seem at all intimidated or offput by Ghaul. He walked up to the Cabal Guardian, placed his hands on his hips and whistled, "Lemme get a look at you, big guy." He called, squinting up as he sidestepped to put Ghaul's large form between him and the morning sun. 

"You been doing much training here?" The Exo asked, still studying him.

Ghaul nodded, and Speaker chimed in, "Yes, Lord Shaxx was kind enough to send some of his Redjacks--"

"Bah, Shaxx and his Jacks." Shiro said, cutting the ghost off with a dismissive wave of his hand, "The problem with his tin soldiers is that they aren't dynamic enough. Your enemies aren't gonna just stand there and shoot like some bullet sponge... well, not ALL of em. They'll be moving around, trying to dodge your fire."

To emphasize his point, Shiro dodge-rolled past Ghaul and came up behind him, sidearm drawn and at the ready. Ghaul couldn't help but be intrigued by the man or his logic. After a moment's consideration he rumbled "Teach me."

Shiro smiled and holstered his weapon. "Thought you'd never ask, big guy. Though you're not gonna be quite the same as a regular Hunter like yours truly. You're the first newborn Classless we've had in eons. Means your training is gonna be unorthodox to say the least."

Speaker floated to the forefront at that, "Classless? I thought the class system was the best way to focus a Guardian's light; letting them specialize like the Risen before them couldn't."

"We still have a few Risen among us, ghost." Shiro said with a wink. "I had a chat with Lord Saladin and Drifter before stopping here. Saladin may have taken the path of the Striker, but he wasn't always so specialized. Drifter on the other hand still doesn't subscribe to one specific class, no matter what the rumors say. He claims that he doesn't like putting all his eggs in one basket."

"But then why should Ghaul not train as a traditional Guardian class?" Speaker asked, still not convinced.

"Because in case you hadn't noticed, ghost, Ghaul isn't a traditional Guardian." Shiro retorted. "Most Guardians are reborn already a bit specialized towards Titan, Hunter or Warlock. Think of it as a baby being born right or left-handed. Some however, are born ambidextrous." He emphasized his point by holding up both hands and wiggling his fingers in front of Speaker.

"Would that not mean I am equally qualified for each class, and should simply choose one?" Ghaul said, drawing both of their attention.

"Well, Guardian, that's part of what we'll be trying to do today. But first, we set our foundation with some basics." He eyed the open grassy field just past the Farm and nodded, "Ghost?"

Shiro's ghost materialized into his outstretched palm. The small metallic blue ghost then pulled an object out of transmat: a checkered black and white ball. Shiro caught it with a booted foot, kicking it up and into his hand. "First step; agility training. And what better way than a friendly game of one-on-one soccer." He dropped the ball,and punted it towards the field, " Eyes up, Guardian!"

***

"You saw the footage, Speaker. We all did, and that's exactly why I'm not focusing him down a single path." Shiro-4 whispered that night, standing with Ghaul's ghost by the rickety watermill attached to one of the Farm's crumbling brick buildings. They had waited until Ghaul had turned in for the night, then met to discuss how things had gone for the first days training. 

Shiro continued, "When Ghaul first took the Light, he didn't have a single class. He was some mixture of everything."

"Yes, but shouldn't we stick to what we know works? At least until we know what he's capable of.” Speaker argued, still unconvinced from the discussion earlier that day.

"He was flying around lobbing flaming swords that exploded like titan hammers, ghost. That sure looks like it works, and shows what he's capable of." Shiro trailed off, but then continued in a more hushed tone, "Don't think I'm unaware of what you're thinking either. You're afraid of your Guardian."

Speaker was quiet for a long moment. "You saw what he did; to the city, to the Traveler. What if we're just arming him for another Red War? He chose my name, Shiro. I'm sure he knew his own name when I said it. What happens if more memories return?"

Shiro leaned against the brick pillar holding up the water wheel, "I may not have been in the city when he took the Traveler, but I felt it on Felwinter Peak. Lost some good friends too. But that doesn't change the fact that he's by all accounts a different person now, just with a few bits of his old self rattling around. He was given full access to records of the Red War, and the Vanguard are keeping an eye on his access of that. We want to see if he regains any memories, but also don't want him feeling betrayed by being kept in the dark."

"But what if those memories change him? What if it awakens a darkness in him that I didn't see?" Speaker pressed, it's glowing eye brightening with the last few syllables as if to emphasize it's point.

Shiro shook his head, "Vanguard's got contingency plans in case that happens, Speaker. And one of those plans is you. You don't have to revive him if things seem to be spiraling out of control. But until then, Vanguard orders still stand. We train him, we use him, and if things go south, well...then we start worrying about contingencies."

He turned and started heading back to the bunkhouse, absentmindedly kicking the abandoned soccer ball lying in his path back towards the field, "You were asked to keep an eye on him, ghost...but that doesn't mean you have to keep him at arm's length... figuratively."

Speaker floated in place by the watermill, reflecting on Shiro's words for a long time before finally floating back to the bunkhouse, unaware of Ghaul quietly sitting just beyond the treeline, questioning everything he thought he had known.


	6. Consensus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghaul can't just be left at the Farm. He needs to be put into action. But how can his loyalty be guaranteed?

Zavala stood at his usual perch on the Tower; a balcony that overlooked the Last City and the awakened Traveler above. A morning mist had settled on the still-sleeping city, and the haze gave the morning sun a soft and welcoming glow. He always found the sight of the city and Traveler soothing, particularly on days like today, where he dreaded the day's reports that would come trickling in. 

Ikora, his fellow Vanguard leader, arrived a few quiet minutes later, stepping up beside him and placing a hand on the balcony's guardrail. He nodded at her approach.

"Ikora."

"Zavala. Good morning." She replied, looking out over the Last City as well. A few more precious moments of quiet passed, then she took a deep breath, "I believe word has leaked about our 'special' Guardian at the Farm."

Zavala blew out a long sigh, "It was only a matter of time. Who all knows?"

"Aside from the obvious--ourselves, Shaxx, Shiro-4 and Hawthorne, along with my Hidden--it would seem that among other guardians I've already spoken to, Ana Bray, Aunor Mahal, Shin Malphur, and the Drifter know of the situation."

"I have a feeling that Drifter is to blame for this getting out. And the fact that our 'Lone Gunman', Shin Malphur, knows is rather troubling." Zavala said with a scowl.

Ikora matched his frown with one of her own, "Regardless of who it was, I spoke with everyone about how crucial it is to keep this under wraps for now...well, almost everyone."

Zavala raised an eyebrow as a silent question. It wasn't like Ikora to withhold information for dramatic effect.

"My former mentor, Osiris, contacted me from his exile on Mercury this morning." Ikora said, looking away from Zavala and out to the Traveler. "He claims to already know what happened, and wanted to discuss possible futures and outcomes."

For his part, Zavala managed to take this in stride with a measured "I see," before another bit of silence put their conversation on hold. "You do not need my permission on it Ikora, but... you do have my blessing to go seek out Osiris" he said at last, though Ikora noticed his hands ball into fists against the guardrail. "I speak with the Consensus today about our progress in training Ghaul. I would like to know what potential issues may arise that we haven't yet foreseen, and Osiris may be the one Guardian who can oblige."

"I'll give you my report on everyone who currently knows about Ghaul. If the Faction leaders wish to see them, I'll be sure they're included." Ikora briefly touched Zavala's armored shoulder before turning and walking toward the hangar bay.

Zavala watched her go for a few more steps, then turned back to contemplate the Traveler again. It would be a very long day.

***

Executor Hideo smoothed his crimson robes, and adjusted his hat just so, assuring that it's flat top was perfectly balanced, and the silk flaps that fell onto his shoulders were symmetrical. Important Consensus meetings like this required one to present himself with the utmost regality; an air befitting an Executor. Polishing the prominent badge that identified him as head of the New Monarchy faction here in the Last City.

He arrived at the meeting hall, having made sure to observe all the others file in before waiting another few minutes before making his own entrance last. The rest were already seated at the long wrap-around table that dominated the room. Executor Video noted each of them left to right as they all watched him enter, Arach Jalaal of Dead Orbit and Lakshmi-2 of Future War Cult sat together on the left, the former rolling his eyes while the latter made a show of paying him no need. Hideo didn't care. The leaders of the opposing factions were always very stand-offish with each other. At the head of the table was the Vanguard; Zavala and Ikora Rey, along with the empty Hunter Vanguard seat of the late Cayde-6. They both nodded at Hideo as he entered. Then to the right were his seat and Suraya Hawthorne; the new unofficial addition to the Consensus, representing those outside of the Guardians; the mortal masses. Executor Hideo had specifically requested her to sit beside him when the Red War had concluded. She was new blood in the Consensus, and gaining an ally who represented the people who needed New Monarchy. Guardians were the knights in the future he envisioned, and the people were the subjects the knights protected. He smiled at Hawthorne as he sat.

"Now that we are all present, we may commence." Zavala began, though Executor Hideo sensed no ire directed towards him specifically. "We are here to give a progress report to the leading factions on the tutelage of the new Guardian, Ghaul. We also would like to know your input on this since our last meeting." He paused and looked around the room, "Our last discussion became rather...heated. Let's try to keep things civil this time around."

Arach Jalaal scoffed, "Dead Orbit has said everything there is to say on this. A Cabal Guardian is a red herring. Efforts should be focused out there," he said, pointing up in a grand gesture, "not on each trivial matter that crops up here. What does this new Ghaul have to do with the survival of Humanity?"

Executor Hideo let a fraction of a smile slip as he saw Hawthorne cross her arms in annoyance. "Perhaps if we let the Vanguard speak their peace, we can then move onto other subjects, Arach?"

Zavala nodded to him, "To continue..." he gestured to Ikora who stood as he leaned back in his chair. 

Ikora Rey, gave a small bow before beginning her report. "We've been given regular updates for the past several weeks on Ghaul's progress on the Farm; from Shiro-4, the ghost now known as Speaker, and Lord Shaxx. He has proven quite capable in combat even without the Light, however, as of the latest report, has proven his ability to touch the Traveler's light. Contributions from the Cryptarchy regarding training for classless Guardians has proven exactly as Shiro suggested. Ghaul follows no traditional Guardian class or subclass."

She held out her hand, and her own ghost, Ophiuchus, appeared. She nodded to it, and the ghost projected pictures onto the blank wall behind the Vanguard seats. The images, shifting every few moments, showed Ghaul, practicing gunplay and Guardian abilities in mock combat with Redjack training frames. Even as simple pictures frozen in time, Hideo had to admit he was impressed with Ghaul's abilities. 

Ikora continued her report, snapping Hideo out of his reverie, "Shaxx's Redjacks have given him the chance to show what remains of the tactical genius that took the Last City and the Traveler. Much as it pains me to admit, he's good."

"Is that your personal opinion as champion of the Crucible?" Lakshmi-2 asked, her own interest in Guardian versus Guardian combat piqued. 

"It is." Ikora replied, turning to regard the images for herself. "Were he a normal Guardian, I'd say he was cut out to shine in the Crucible. But he's anything but normal, and the Crucible isn't ready for something like him. It does, however, bring us to the next step in his training, and what that next step should be."

Zavala stood now, looking among all of the Consensus members, "We want opinions. Ghaul is shaping up to be a powerful asset to this city, but in what capacity, and where we first deploy him is a matter of discussion."

"Is it still too late to hand him over to the Praxic Order to lock him up for eternity?” Jalaal asked in his usual deadpan tone.

"We set a precedent with Uldren Sov when he was reborn a Guardian." Ikora replied, nodding to Jalaal. "And he is currently deployed in the Tangled Shore, keeping to himself and doing as well as could be expected while still being monitored. I believe Ghaul could prove to be a boon to the city."

The Dead Orbit Arach scoffed, and it was everything Hideo could do not to roll his eyes. "Perhaps some more constructive suggestions?" He offered instead, and noted the slight nod Zavala gave him.

"What we have is a loaded weapon." Lakshmi-2 of Future War Cult began, "Dangerous to it's handler, yes, but when pointed in the right direction and with proper discretion, it becomes much more dangerous to the handler's enemies." Nods from both Ikora and Zavala spurred her to continue. "Perhaps the Guardian would be suited for Vanguard work in a Strike that had zero probability of Cabal in the field? There are plenty of capable Guardians who will take on all but the most difficult Strikes alone. Pairing him with a veteran of the SIVA Crisis such as Shiro-4 would give him real-world training and put him to use."

"A proposition we have considered, and a solid one at that." Zavala said with a glance at each of them. "Any further thoughts or suggestions?"

"Dead Orbit has heard rumblings out in the Reef of a rift bridging the Ascendant Plane and the Hive tombship crashed in the Jetsam. Hive and Taken would be the only hostiles for miles on the Tangled Shore. If you wanna set Ghaul loose, that'd be your best bet." Arach Jalaal offered. Hideo saw it as an offer of peace for his earlier scoff.

Hawthorne stood next, drawing all eyes on her, "I still think that we need to be very careful with how and when Ghaul is introduced to his own kind. If we don't pick the 'when' and the 'how', it'll end up happening on its own without the Vanguard's guiding hand. And that won't go well for anyone. Taking him on some live-fire missions is all fine and dandy, but it's just kicking the can down the road. We need to think further ahead."

Zavala's face was grave, and he gave Hawthorne his full attention, "Wise counsel, and rest assured we do not take this lightly. However, I can confirm that the Vanguard is coming up with options for when that time comes. And when we have something to present to the Consensus, we will. But for now, we need to focus on the present." 

Whether satisfied or simply quieted by the Titan's unwavering and grim gaze, Hawthorne sat down without another word. Zavala tended to have that effect on people, and Executor Hideo was equal parts jealous and put-off by the display. 

"That brings us to the next subject, and a matter of concern," Zavala said, and Hideo noticed the new weight added to his words, "We must discuss those who know about Ghaul since his reawakening. Whether we could have stopped it or not, rumors have begun to spread among Guardians of his resurrection. I'm sending each of you a list of everyone we currently know to have this top secret information, and Ikora has already contacted most of them about their silence and the sensitivity of this knowledge."

As one, everyone at the table looked at their personal computer consoles. Executor Hideo scrolled through the list, quickly memorizing the Guardian names. He was not at all pleased with some of them; namely Drifter. "Are you sure we can trust the cooperation of...some of these people?" He asked, knowing at least most of the room shared his sentiments.

"I've spoken with all of them personally." Ikora replied, knowing full well who they were all worried about, "Including Drifter. He assured me that could be trusted to keep a secret."

"Did he perhaps tell you who had given him the information?" Lakshmi-2 asked, though by the way she folded her arms, Hideo figured she already knew the answer.

Ikora gave a sardonic smirk, "I did ask him, though in his own words he made sure I knew he 'ain't no snitch'." 

There was a bit of light laughter from everyone, though the mood was far from lifted.

After several moments of silence, Ikora called for a vote on the proposed strike, and a unanimous--if somewhat reluctant on several accounts--affirmative result was reached, and with that, the meeting adjourned. Hawthorne was quick to get up and head for the exit, and since Zavala and Ikora were busy getting the details of the mission from Jalaal, with Lakshmi already out of the room, Executor Hideo saw this as a perfect opportunity for some face-time with the representative from beyond the walls.

Catching up to her at the door, Hideo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Suraya, if I could have a word." 

She nodded, "C'mon. You can help me feed Louis."

The two stepped out into the open air of the Tower, and after winding their way through the market where Suraya bought some bits of raw meat, past Ikora's Vex gate, and up a set of stairs, they reached Louis's perch where the hawk waited patiently.

"So," she said, handing Hideo the sack of meat as she coaxed Louis to hop onto her arm, "What did you want to talk about?"

Keeping his composure as he daintily plucked a chunk of meat out for the raptor, Hideo began his pitch. "I agree with your sentiment about Ghaul." He said, noting her immediate reaction and smiling inwardly. "We must control when and how he comes into contact with his own people, and I believe I know the best way to do that."

Hawthorne, for her part, didn't miss a step, "You're suggesting going behind the Vanguard's back to do this? You know they'll consider it treason. Might even kick you out of the city, as much of a punishment as that is."

Louis snapped up the piece of meat, and Hideo pulled out another morsel, "If we play our cards right, and only involve the right people, the Vanguard never need to know it was anything more than bad luck. This is all confidential, by the way. Neither of us will mention any of it to the Vanguard?"

Hawthorne's gaze shifted from the bird to the Executor. He had her full undivided attention now. Finally she nodded in agreement. "Not a word. Now, what do you suggest?"

"A gentle shove in the right direction is all. The Vanguard and you are all correct that he needs to learn of his past all by himself. But him stumbling upon his data entries could take too long. But if we modify the search results on the Farm's terminal, we could ensure that he happens upon it much sooner. Of course, we need to introduce him to his own kind before that."

Hawthorne's eyes went wide, "Okay, Executor, you lost me there. Ghaul, former head of the blindly loyal Red Legion, needs to meet his fellow Cabal before he learns of his past?"

Hideo nodded, "Specifically members of the Loyalists; Emperor Calus' troops. It will be shoot-on-sight if they see him. We just have to clean them all up before reporting anything to their emperor. Ghaul will see his own kind trying to murder him, and will be left with none but humanity to stand beside him. Then we let him read on his past. Bias of his recent encounter with the Cabal will color how he sees it, and ensure he stays firmly with us."

Suraya stared at him in horror for several moments until Louis' impatient flapping snapped her out of it, "You can't be serious? And what if your plan doesn't work? You'd be handing him right over to the Cabal!"

Hideo noticed her revulsion at his suggestion, and knew she would never agree to his proposal.it had been a risk well worth it, but ultimately fruitless. Now was the time for damage control. He gave a dramatic sigh, heaving his shoulders, "Oh, you're right. I suppose...I simply want a guarantee of his loyalty that really isn't feasible. I'm making foolhardy suggestions because I am worried."

He watched her eyes soften, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all are. I'm just as upset with the Vanguard keeping him under wraps, but going behind their back just isn't the way. We'll get it figured one way or another." She gave him a reassuring smile and a squeeze on his shoulder. 

Executor Hideo gave her a faltering smile, "I suppose you are correct. Promise not to mention this little lapse in judgment on my part?"

The expression on Hawthorne's face softened, " Of course."

"Your discretion is appreciated. You are one of the few I can talk with frankly among the Consensus, Suraya. Now, I suppose I should take my leave."

He turned and strode down from the loft, and over to the New Monarchy post in the market square. "Cancel my appointments for today" he said as he handed his cloak and notepad to an aid that greeted him. "And contact the Drifter in the Annex. Tell him I have a proposition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Executor Hideo and New Monarchy are....not my favorite faction. However, I wanted to use someone, and Hideo seemed like the best choice. Sorry for throwing him under the bus. FWC forever!


End file.
